Save The Last Dance, Pretty Baby
by EdnaRose17
Summary: Just a quick fluffy-musical oneshot. The Doctor and Rose attend a semiformal party hosted by Jack and the Torchwood Team. But the Doctor is battling with his feeling for his companion as he watches her dance with every man in the room.


Quick, fluff, and terribly written song-fic. Class was cancelled today, and I had nothing better to do for three hours but sit in the Library listening to John Barrowman singing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You." So this was born. This is nowhere near as detailed as I usually get in my writing, it's spur of the moment and extremely sappy. So enjoy! Or don't... But just feel the love!

* * *

><p>(IGNORE ALL MISTAKES) xD<p>

"You said we were going to Idrialan, though, what are we doin' on Earth?" Rose asked the Doctor as they stepped out of the TARDIS hand in hand.

"Weelll," he began, heat rising in the back of his neck. He brought he free hand up to rub it, thinking that might cover up for the nervous feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. "Jack sent a message to the TARDIS, and Torchwood 3 is celebrating some thing or an other, and seeing as how we haven't been to Cardiff in a while, I decided it wold be okay if he were to join them. I mean, he did invite us-" he rambled.

Rose, however, giggled rather unexpectedly, interrupting his train of thoughtless prattle.

"What kind of party," she asked, backing back into the TARDIS and slowly releasing his hand. He gripped it tighter so she couldn't leave. But excitement for this new venue was enticing to Rose, so she forcibly yanked her hand out of his, chuckling at his hurt expression. "Doctor," she said reasonably, "I have to know what kind of party this is so that I can choose something to wear."

Without hesitation, the Doctor replied, "It's semi-formal, Knowing Jack's knack for dancing." The suggestive and slightly annoyed tone his voice served to remind Rose of the time when they'd first met the Captain, and how he'd tried to seduce Rose with Datin' and Dancing.

"Are you gonna dance, Doctor," Rose smiled, tongue touching the corner of her mouth in a tease. "I'm sure Jack and Gwen would love a spin with you."

"I don't dance," he'd said briskly.

"But you said you did. 900 years, remember? You're sure to have picked up some moves," she continued.

"Rose," he sighed, "Go get dressed. We have a party to go to."

"Promise me a dance, first, Mister," she stated, all smiles and giggles.

"Only if you promise me a dance, Miss Tyler," he said cheekily.

She tried to hide her blush as she nodded furiously. "Right then," she'd said and ducked back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor waited outside for a couple of minutes before wandering back into the console room. He'd have to dance with all of the people there that asked him. He didn't want to seem exclusive. His aggitation returned tenfold, now.

If he seemed exclusive, surely Rose would see that he'd grown especially fond of her. But she might get ideas from that.

And he had to steer clear from that line of thought, anyway. It was completely against his rules, to fall for a companion. Not that he'd fallen for her... but to even entertain the idea of . . . _Dancing_ with Rose.

He shook his head. It wasn't his fault the girl was beautiful. And ridiculously charming. She'd began to really give his current regeneration a run for it's money when it came to charisma. And she managed to help him in ways that all his previous companions never could. Rose Tyler was clever, brilliant, brave, and cunning. She was perfect.

But nothing could happen between them. She was his companion, he showed her the stars and they'd eat chips. Nothing more. He was too old.

But that was just the thing. He was so old and had lived all of the emotions possible for one being, ten times over. But he'd never felt like this. And it was getting harder and harder to ignore. Especially with her walking back into the console room wearing a short pink, semi-formal dress. It looked almost like Marylin's, he thought. But it looked better on Rose.

_You're just too good to be true_

he thought. She walked up to him, smiled and took his hand.

"Are we ready, then," she asked. He just looked at her. She was beautiful, but then he remembered that he hadn't replied. Clearing his throat he answered, "Allons-y!"

_I can't take my eyes off of you  
>You'd be like heaven to touch<em>

Walking toward the hub, he noticed her drawing attention from the passersby. Well, how could she not? Her shoulders and back and legs were exposed. Anyone would stop and stare. Her skin was so creamy and perfect..

_I wanna hold you so much_

So instead, he'd just gripped her hand tighter. The action caused her to turn and look at him, and he worried she'd be upset by his bout of possesiveness, but instead, her eyes radiated a warmth that soothed his nerves. She liked it. Or she was grateful. Either way, he'd pulled on her hand, bringing her closer to him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

_At long last love has arrived_

He didn't care anymore, he'd decided. He loved her. And he didn't want to risk losing her. But if one day he were to lose her, he'd never forgive himself for not allowing this relationship to grow. He'd live a life of what-ifs and regrets. He didn't want that. So just this once, he'd live selfishly.

Now he just had to work up the courage to do something about it.

_And I thank God I'm alive_

It was though he was allowed to live this long for one reason. He was supposed to have met Rose Tyler. This incarnation was even tailored to her. He needed her, and he was made to love her.

_You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you<em>

And they arrived at Torchwood, the party raging from the other side of the door.

"Lets go in, yeah," she said with a wink.

"Yes."

They entered the hub and were greeted warmly by everyone in attendance, Rose having been swept onto the dance floor by Jack the moment she arrived. Laughing, the Doctor made his way over to refreshments table.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun over there," Gwen said quietly from beside him. He turned to her and nodded, quickly returning his gaze to Rose and Jack on the dance floor. The way she danced was entrancing. Where had she learned the steps to these old foxtrots and swings. "You're staring, Doctor," Gwen said again, almost smuggly.

Shaking out of his trance, he turned to her completely. "Gwen, would you mind if I had this dance," he asked, ignoring her previous statement. She giggled, knowing exactly what it was he was doing.

"Sure thing, Doctor," she laughed, gently gliding into his arms and onto the dance floor.

Gwen was a good dancer, the Doctor noticed. Yet he kept looking over to Rose, who was now being passed over to Mickey, who it appeared had decided to show up after all. The Doctor however, instead of feeling jealous, felt a burst of ridiculous satisfaction as the music continued in a new and more upbeat rythm.

_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

Rose and Mickey had a history, he knew; hell, everybody knew. They'd been together, happily, too, before the Doctor had shown up and whisked her away in his TARDIS. But somewhere between watching her father die and being stuck on a space ship while the Doctor was saving a French escort, that relationship between the two humans had deteriorated.

_You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moon light_

He should have felt bad about essentially breaking them up, but he couldn't be bothered too since she hardly seemed too upset about it. Mickey, although he seemed to accept the fact that they no longer had the same type of relationship, was still all too aware that Rose and the Doctor weren't exactly an item either. So naturally he'd flaunt his knowledge.

But the Doctor was hardly bothered by it right now. After this party, no matter what transpired, Rose would be returning to the TARDIS with him.

_But don't forget who's taking you home, and in whose arms you're gonna be_

And he had promised her a dance.

_So darling, save the last dance for me._

He was smiling so smugly that Gwen could have sworn he looked like a cat who swallowed a canary.

"What's this then, still staring at Rose, or have you turned your fancy to Jack," she asked nonchalantly. He shook his head smiling.

"Gwen Cooper," he said, grin beaming brightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You love her, Doctor. We can all tell. Just let her know." He looked down at the girl in his arms, she was radiating compassion and excitement. He didn't know why she was so invested in his personal matters, but she was surely appreciated.

"I think you might be right," he said, twirling her into Ianto's waiting arms as he took hold of Tosh and began his dance with her.

_Oh I know that music's fine like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

Rose was being passed along, to Owen, laughing and twirling. It was then that the Doctor noticed there were so many unfamiliar faces at this party. After passing Tosh along to the next pair of waiting arms, he started a dance with a woman he'd never seen before. This one was flirty, though. Swaying against him and batting her eyelashes. He looked over her shoulder to see where Rose had gotten to. She was in another pair of arms, being just as flirty as the girl in his own. This was fun.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone  
>And don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be<br>So darling save the last dance for me_

And he twirled the girl away from him as she promptly moved along the flow of dancers. He looked over to see Jack grinning wolfishly at Rose, and unlike his previous incarnation, he smiled at the thought. Jack was just a big goof, anyway.

The music turned into a slight salsa, and he easily picked up on the steps. He danced and caught sight of Rose, sasheying her way toward him. He turned to face her and reached to take her hand, smiling like the idiot he was. Her eyes were glowing with enjoyment, making his hearts pound in his chest.

_Baby don't you know I love you so, _

His eyes were pleading with her, but he doubted she could see that.

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

They finally reached each other, the Doctor gently taking her hand.

_I will never never let you go_

Jack came up from behind Rose, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to continue the dance with him. He looked up at the Doctor and winked, antagonising the Time Lord who felt a rush of dissappointment. Shaking his head, the Doctor kept dancing.

_I love you oh so much_

Blast, he thought. He'd have to wait for another chance- another moment.

_You can dance, go and carry on till the night is done and it's time to go_

He wasn't going to let this night finish with things unsaid, he'd decided, as he continued to simultaneously dance and watch her sway along with Jack. If he didn't get the opportunity at the party, he was sure as hell going to say something back home- er- the TARDIS.

_If he asks if you're all alone, can he walk you home, you must tell him no_

And the Doctor just knew, as brilliant as Jack could be, he'd try to walk them home. He was surprised he hadn't tried to dance with him yet, but all the more hoped he wouldn't be his normally intrusive self. He mentally pleaded with Jack to let him have this one night, he pleaded for him to know that the Doctor had things to say and to do. 'Please, old mate, give me this once,' he mentally prayed.

_Cuz don't forget who's taking you home and in whose arms you're gonna be  
>Save the last dance for me<em>

As the night went on, they both danced with more and more of the people occupying the room. But it wasn't until the clock on the wall was nearing 11:43, did he see a particular young man. He'd have usually called him a pretty boy, but seeing as how the Doctor himself was now a pretty boy as well, he settled for the term 'potentially problematic.'

Rose was flirting with this man,, batting her eyelashes, moving her hips to the music, and laughing with him. Then the Doctor started to feel the panic rise in his chest.

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart don't give your heart to anyone_

'C'mon Rose,' he pleaded in his head. But he continued dancing.

"Have you told her yet," Gwen asked, the minute she found herself dancing with the Doctor again. He averted his gaze and she could tell he was growing frustrated. "I guess not, she murmured. Swiftly, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the floor. She caught the eye of the young man dancing with Rose Tyler and winked at him. He smiled mischeiviously, spinning Rose and catching Gwen as the Doctor spun her out, too.

"Hello, Rose," the Doctor said. "Don't forget who's taking you home," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, smiling back. "Or in whose arms you're gonna be."

_So darling save the last dance for me  
>So save the very last dance for me<em>

Wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck, Rose grinned.

"Doctor, I believe it's your turn now."

"Good," he replied, grabbing her waist and holding her to him, waiting for the cliche ballad to begin. 'Isn't this perfect,' he thought, 'just like in those films she can't get enough of!'

But he was more than surprised to find that the next song was not a ballad that he could sweep her off her feet with. It was fast paced and jittery.

He laughed as he recognized the first line.

_You're just too good to be true_

He and Rose had begun dancing when she asked him, "What's so funny, Doctor?"

"Oh nothing," he replied, staring into her eyes, catching all the warmth and love that she held them."Just a song I had stuck in my head earlier today." Her eyes gave him such a boost of confidence that he began to sing along with the music as he held her close and began a different sort of dance to this fast paced music.

"Pardon the way that I stare,"

Rose moved her head back to look at him incredulously. But the Doctor trudged on, baring his soul to her.

"There's nothing else to compare,  
>The sight of you leaves me weak<br>There are no words left to speak,"

Her eyes gleamed, with he could only describe as shock. He looked down at her seriously, a question begging in his eyes, that he hoped she could understand.

"But if you feel like I feel,  
>Please let me know that it's real<br>You're just too good to be true  
>Can't take my eyes off of you."<p>

She giggled, but her heart was hammering as he spun her out. Was he handing her off before he had to sing the rest of this song? She knew what was coming, but was he avoiding it.

But he held her hand tightly, as she reached the end of the spin.

"I love you, Baby," He sang out to her, spinning her right back into him.

"And if it's quite alright, I need you, baby," It felt like it was only the two of them in the hub. No one else, just them. She couldn't help it, she smiled into his shoulder, as he swerved them around and pulled back far enough that they could continue dancing.

"To warm a lonely night," he wiggled his eyebrows at her, feeling at the top of the world in this instant. He thought he was very eloquently telling her everything that he needed to say. She giggled at him as he continued with his serenade, "I love you baby, trust in me when I say!"

They were dancing quickly, a mix between a waltz, jive, and foxtrot, all completely innappropriate for the song, but the two could care less.

"Oh pretty baby!  
>Don't break me down, I pray<br>Oh pretty baby,"

And he looked at her again, expression so tender and open.

"Now that I've found you stay  
>and let me love you, baby,"<p>

They slowed their pace abruptly, staring into the other's face, taking in every single detail and reaction. Trying to read the other's emotions.

"Let me love you?"

They were no longer dancing, and could hardly tell that no one else was dancing either. Everyone had stopped the moment the Doctor began singing to her, watching the spectacle and making bets. ("ten quid he's getting laid tonight," or "she won't put up with that. He's embarrassing her...")

"You're just too good to be true," he sang to her, hands on her shoulders and holding her at an arms length, just staring at her from head to toe.

"Can't take my eyes off you,  
>you'd be like heaven to touch," he raised one hand brushing his knuckles accross her face, making her shiver and her eyes flutter closed. His hand travelled from her face to entangle itself in her flowing blond hair, and she opened her eyes to see him smile and shake his head slightly, eyes softly laughing.<p>

"I wanna hold you so much," and she stepped in closer to him as the music was slowing and his words came longer in between, but still strong and full of meaning.

"At long last, love has arrived," his eyes were sparkling, and she was sure it was from extreme happiness and honesty, and she felt herself growing red and giddy, wanting to grab his face and crash her lips to his. But she waited. She wanted to hear him sing the rest of the song.

"And I thank God I'm alive," they both smiled so brightly at each other.

"You're just too good to be true," he cupped her face, stepping closer and leaning down. Just when their noses brushed, her eyes fluttered closed, anticipating his kiss when she felt his words fly across her own lips,

"Can't take my eyes off of you." And the gap between them was closed. Her arms found their way around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape and moving her lips against hers. He hugged her body so close to his own that he thought if they'd been welded together like this, he wouldn't mind at all, and smiled against the kiss that he'd initiated.

They were both elated and breathless by the time they pulled apart. But they were even more embarrassed as they heard laughter, applause, and a few wolf whistles emanating from the crowd around them.

Rose blushed and hid her face in the lapel of the Doctor's jacket, laughing the whole time. And the Doctor just could not keep that idiotic smile from his face as he led them out of the hub, Jack calling after them.

"You aren't staying then?"

"Bye, Jack," They both called, rushing out of there as quickly as they could, arm in arm, hand in hand. *begin playing "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers*

"I see," Jack continued, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," he winked, laughing as he walked back to his party.

Oh, they wouldn't.

But then again, that was only limited to dying and mini golf.

In the small distance, the TARDIS stood, waiting for them. *continue music as it fades to black*


End file.
